Rise and Shine
by Love the Omni
Summary: Ian was bored waiting for Mickey to wake up one lazy Saturday morning and decided to wake him up the best way he knew how. Written for the Gallavich Week 2 Day 7 prompt: "Was I Just Invited To A Sleepover?"


**Rise and Shine**

Summary: Ian was bored waiting for Mickey to wake up one lazy Saturday morning and decided to wake him up the best way he knew how.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shameless.

Written for the Gallavich Week 2 Day 7 prompt: "Was I just invited to a sleepover?" (Ian and Mickey in bed / lazy mornings / domestic!Gallavich). I actually started writing this a long time ago and just never finished it. I tweaked it a little bit to comply with the show's current timeline. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

"Mick, wake up!"

Mickey groaned and tried to roll away from the irritating redhead, but Ian's arms locked him in place.

"Mickey, come _on_! I'm bored!"

Mickey buried his face in the covers. "Five more minutes," he whined like a little kid, scrunching up his face into a grumpy scowl.

Ian smiled and pressed small kisses to the back of the brunette's neck, but Mickey didn't stir. He continued to lie like a limp rag doll in Ian's arms.

Ian sighed when he realized that he was being ignored. Slowly, he untangled himself from around Mickey and sat up in bed, looking around for something else to relieve his Saturday morning boredom.

He spotted a notepad and pencil on the bedside table and grabbed them. For some reason, that morning his medication wasn't working as well as he would like it to, and his mind was running a million miles a minute. He scribbled down every little random, nonsensical idea that came through his head, hoping that it would somehow help to stabilize his thoughts.

He hadn't been writing long before Mickey started shifting uncomfortably. The older boy turned over to lie on his back, instinctively grabbing for Ian's heat. They'd slept together so often lately that Mickey had gotten used to it, and he couldn't sleep very well without Ian wrapped around him anymore. Ian looked down at Mickey and smiled softly.

Then, suddenly, his face twisted into a mischievous grin.

He tossed aside his notepad and flipped himself over so that he was straddling the other boy. His whole body pressed flush into Mickey's, and he leaned down to kiss him lightly. When he pulled back, he noticed Mickey relax, but it still seemed like he barely registered the kiss.

Ian grinned wider at the challenge.

He swooped back down to kiss the side of Mickey's mouth, then his cheek and over his jaw. He sucked and bit at the skin all the way down to his neck, and twirled his tongue around every teeth mark, making sure to touch all the places he knew that Mickey liked.

He pulled back again and admired what would surely turn out to be a constellation of hickies later. He squinted to judge Mickey's reaction: nothing.

Finally, Ian decided that it was time to bring out the big guns. He kissed further down Mickey's chest and scooted all the way toward his crotch. Without hesitation, he pushed Mickey's boxers all the way down and grinned at the sight before him.

Mickey may not have been conscious enough to realize what was happening yet, but his dick sure was. It stood semi-erect and was already beginning to leak precum. Ian wrapped a hand around it and rubbed up and down leisurely. He was determined to coax Mickey into consciousness, but he wasn't in a hurry. He wanted to make sure that Mickey was relaxed and that he would gradually float awake, full of bliss.

Smiling naughtily, the younger boy wrapped his lips around the head of Mickey's cock and sucked it gently. He made sure to cover it in saliva, slowly and thoroughly, in a teasing way that Mickey usually had no patience for when he was awake.

Mickey had never been a big fan of taking it slow. It made him nervous. He had spent his entire life trying not to get caught, so to him, sex meant getting rammed into fast and hard, hidden from the world. Such a slow, deliberate pace was new to him, but in his unconscious state, his body was actually enjoying it. Unknowingly, Mickey sighed contently and his hips moved up into Ian's warm heat.

His cock lazily stood at attention and filled Ian's mouth. Ian swallowed the entire length and buried his face in brunette pubic hair. He bobbed his head up and down, over and over. With each passing minute, he sucked and slurped around Mickey more and more, determined to get him off.

Finally, Mickey slowly began to blink awake.

"The _fuck_ are you doing, Gallagher?" he groaned in sleepy surprise as soon he was aware enough to form words.

Ian shushed him quickly before setting back to work. Mickey's body shuddered, and his head fell back against the pillow. The feeling of Ian's breath against his dick dragged a long, broken moan out of him that he hadn't even known he was capable of making before.

Mickey was still too sleepy to do anything but feel, so he lay back and gave in to pleasure. Through his closed eyes and his sluggish, hazy mind, Mickey felt like Ian's hands and lips were _everywhere_ on him. His cock twitched and pulsed in Ian's mouth as hands groped his ass and fingers dragged over his inner thighs. Ian gave attention to every expanse of Mickey's skin that he could reach, massaging thoroughly. Mickey sighed and his whole body sagged into the mattress. He couldn't remember ever feeling this relaxed in his entire life.

He bit his lip and whined, not even giving a shit about the embarrassing noises he was making. The only thing he perceived in that moment was his building need to cum.

Ian grinned, knowing exactly what to do next. He brought one of his own fingers up to his mouth and spit on it, making sure to get it nice and wet. Once he was satisfied, he wasted no time spreading Mickey's ass cheeks, and he slid the wet finger inside of him. The smaller boy's hole was so used to being stretched that it put up very little resistance.

Just like Ian had predicted, as soon as the finger breached his opening, Mickey's whole body convulsed in ecstasy, and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. He squirmed and shook his hips, unable to stand the other boy's teasing any longer. He was teetering right on the edge, and it was driving him crazy.

Ian finally obliged him and abandoned the slow pace. He devoured Mickey's cock and shoved yet another finger inside of him desperately. He hummed in amusement as he felt around for just the right spot inside of him. The pressure inside Mickey built up and built up and then…

There.

Mickey moaned loudly as Ian brushed against his prostate. He let out a long sigh, and finally, white sperm shot out of his dick and spilled all over Ian's mouth.

Once Ian had sucked every bit cum from his cock, that was it. The world slowed down and turned hazy once again. A small, satisfied smile spread across Mickey's face. Ian pulled back and licked at his lips with a satisfied smirk. He had never seen Mickey make such a peaceful expression before.

Mickey felt more relaxed and satiated than he'd ever been in his entire life. Part of him never wanted to open his eyes, but he did anyway. He knew that Ian was worth staying awake for. He could never dream something so perfect.

Ian grinned impishly and used his elbows to push himself back up the bed. He leaned down and kissed Mickey happily. His boyfriend kissed him back without hesitation.

When Mickey finally pulled away and saw the expression on Ian's face, he let out a carefree laugh. Ian reminded him of a puppy wagging his tail and looking for praise.

Mickey leaned back up and kissed him once more. Ian was satisfied with that.

"You ready to get up now?" the redhead asked brightly. "I'll make banana pancakes for you."

The boy's infectious smile mirrored itself across Mickey's lips. "Alright, _fine_," he laughed, "but only because of the pancakes."

Ian chuckled and kissed him yet again. Mickey couldn't help but think that he wanted to wake up just like this for the rest of his life.


End file.
